Amy's Love Life
by Shadowworship
Summary: This is My own ShadAmy Fan Fiction and I wrote it on DA. There it got some good comments and I finally decided to move it here. Amy finally gets to go on a date with Sonic, if she winds up with Shadow something must have gone wrong. Read to find out.
1. Finally A Date

Ok so this is a Fanfiction I wrote on DA. It got some good comments so I thought I might post it here. It's a ShadAmy thing. After I finish posting this one maybe I'll post some my other ones.

* * *

Amy walked down the street heading for the mall. She had an idea for a new dress in mind. She wanted one that could really get Sonic's attention. She had to find the dress, it had to be perfect. "Will I ever find it?" Amy wondered to herself as she entered the mall. She walked into her favourite clothing store and began walking straight to the dresses. "There has to be one here I just know it." Amy said to herself.

Amy looked down one row then the next, searching and searching. This store had never let her down and it couldn't now. "Can I help you?" a sales clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a dress in an intension of woo-ing my man this evening." Amy looked at the sales clerk hopefully, "If you know what I mean by that...."

"Ah, a special man. Yes, I know exactly the right dress for you." The sales clerk gave her a reassuring look and began walking though the rows of dresses. Amy followed close behind turning this way and that. "Here this is the one." She took a dress from the rack and held it out for Amy to see. It was all black with no straps and a big bow at the front with a matching one at the back.

"It's perfect! I knew I could always count on your store." Amy smiled as she took the dress smiling gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, have a nice day." The clerk smiled as Amy headed for the front.

"Just this please." Amy told the cashier.

"Going somewhere tonight?" The cashier asked as she wrung up the dress, "That comes to $18.22, cash or credit?"

"Cash, and yes. With Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy added proudly.

"Wow, Lucky." The cashier handed Amy her dress in a bag. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you I will." Amy took the bag and headed out the door and exited the mall. She couldn't wait for tonight. Sonic asking he out was a surprise to not to mention they were going to the fanciest restaurant in knothole. How Could she not be excited, "He's finally coming around." Amy said to herself. Later that night Amy is walks in the front door of the restaurant and sees Sonic sitting at a small table with an empty chair across from him and a tall red candle in the center of the table.

Sonic gets up and pulls her chair out and pushes her in as she sits down, "Amy you look nice tonight." Sonic commented.

"Thank you. You look well as always." Amy said as she looked at Sonic's attempt at a nice dinner outfit. He looked the same as always but with the addition of a small black tie resting lightly on his chest. "So what's this all about?"

"What's all what about?" Sonic asked playing stupid.

"Cute Sonic but I don't think you would do all this just because." Amy looked at him.

"Okay you caught me. Listen Amy, I have to go away for a while. "Sonic said looking down at his silver fork and knife.

"What! Away? Where?! Why!?" Amy suddenly felt panicked. Sonic was going away without her.

"It's Eggman...He's off on the other side of the planet and who knows what he could do there while I'm here. I have to go alone, I can't be there if your there with me you could get hurt." Sonic looked at Amy looking for forgiveness.

"So all this was to say goodbye and sorry I'm ditching you for awhile see you in a few months and have a nice time?!" Amy was mad.

"Amy it's not like that ya I'll be gone a while after I deal with Eggman, there's some traveling I want to do up there and, Amy you know we were never truly meant to be together. I did this so that you could be happy saying you went on a date with me and I hoped it would be over." Sonic look sadly at Amy.

"So it's just another game that your playing!" Amy yelled, "Go play games with some other girls heart then see if I care!" Amy got up and stormed from the restaurant once out side she caught a taxi and went home. Once inside, she crawled onto her bed, burying her face in her pillows she began sobbing. How could he do all that make me think like that and then just expect me to forgive him! She didn't know how long she cried she just knew she never opened her eyes.

* * *

I know it's a bit short but the others get longer I think. This was one of my first Fan fictions ever so I hope that from this one better and greater ideas will come. Off to get the next chapter.


	2. A Walk To The Library

Amy cracked her eyes open, they were soar from crying in the night. She sat up on her bed and stretched while a small yawn escaped. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror she realized that she had slept in her date dress all night. She felt horrible when she remembered last night and how it had gone totally wrong. She pictured Sonic finally realizing his feelings for her...but that wasn't what had been on his mind. He was leaving and didn't want her following. So he went on a date with just to get her out of the way. She gave a small sigh and decided to have a shower to wash away her make getting dressed she went to her kitchen, "Guess I better have something to eat." Truth was she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. She wanted to enjoy Sonic's date dinner and she had walked out on him so she was rather hungry. Amy settled on toast and eggs with a couple slices of watermelon. She washed her dishes after breakfast and sat down on her couch switching on the TV as she slumped down. "What am I going to do Sonic's out on an adventure...and..." She gave a sigh not wanting toy think about it. As hard as she tried she could focus on the TV, too much romance, comedies...not in the mood for a laugh. Slowly Amy's thoughts slithered back to her last night's date and from there anytime she had spent with Sonic. She realized they all had one thing in common, each and every time they were together it always ended the same. Herself either hurt or in tears and Sonic gone having found away to put distance between them, and sure enough every time she found away to convince herself that this was the way it would be till Sonic agreed to marry her. "What if Sonic has no intension to marry me at all. What if the reason he's leaving so much is because of me...I don't see any other reason for him to want to leave."Upon reaching her final conclusion she gave a sigh, "Very well, If Sonic really hates me so much then I'll find another way to entertain myself other than going out to find him. In fact by the time sonic gets back I'll have to try not to care whether he's back or not." Amy felt proud of herself in a way. "I'll start with a walk today and see what catches my eye from there." Amy got up and went to her door, she quickly pulled on her boots and opened the door. She stepped out closing the door behind her and breathed in the freash air of the morning. She walked down the steps and started walking down her street. She noticed people gardening in their lawns and small shops opening on the other side of the street. She walked by the small clothing shop that she herself worked at and waved to the manager which was running the till this morning. As she continued walking she walked past the local library. She looked through the windows as she walked by. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes came to rest on Shadow the hedgehog, "What would Shadow be doing in a library." She thought to herself. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Shadow in a long time. She walked down the side of the building and passed through the doors of the library.


	3. Shadow At the LIBRARY!

Amy stepped through the doors of the Library and looked inside. She realized she had actually never been inside this Library since she had moved to her apartment. She had looked through the window from her work though several times. Looking around she saw how big the library actually was. Again her eyes finally rested on Shadow. Her ears perked and she walk over towards the black hedgehog standing and reading facing the corner where he must have found the looked up to a hanging sign as she walked down the isle it read 'Scientific History'. Her ear twitched in interest as she drew closer, finally she stopped beside Shadow and peer around him to see the title of the book, 'Mysteries of the Ark' it read on the cover."Once data about the Ark was released for research and taken out of top secret government files, lots of books and novels have been coming out about things that happened." Shadow spoke to Amy in a calm expectant voice and turned slightly as Amy stiffened up to stand straight she gave a small surprised breath, "Didn't mean to startle you." He returned to the book."It's fine I should have told you I was behind you." She pushed onto her tip toes to see over Shadow's shoulder and she looked at the pages of the book he was holding. She looked at the title of the page and read the first few parts of the page. 'Maria Robotnik Name: Maria Robotnik, Age: 17, Species: Human...' Amy realized something, "This is a profile book?" Amy asked."Yes. It's about everything who was on the ark. The technology, the people, the...experiments. Funny enough it's not complete as I thought it would be." Shadow closed the book replaced it on the shelf and turned to face Amy."You mean not everything is in there?" Amy watched Shadow shake his head almost unnoticeable if she hadn't been waiting for an answer. Amy never really knew what to say to the hedgehog in fact she was a little afraid of him. "Are you in there?" Amy didn't know how Shadow would react to her question."No." Shadow answered simply but aware of Amy quivering slightly. Shadow knew people got this way around him it didn't usually bother him. "Why are you here, aren't you usually chasing after Sonic by this hour?" Shadow's ear twitched slightly as Amy's eyes dragged to the floor and her ears wilted like a flower in the summer heat."He....left...for a while...I'm not following him this time." Amy didn't know why but she wanted to confide in Shadow and tell him of her broken heart and hurt feelings but she wouldn't dare bother Shadow with such trivial things."Why the sudden change?" Shadow was tickled by a sudden curiosity."We went out on a date last night...he asked me to come." Amy didn't know if Shadow really wanted to hear or whether he just felt obligated because he brought it up in the first tilted his head questioningly, "That's new, what happened? If your not chasing him down and if the whole town hasn't herd that you finally went on a date with Sonic the Hedgehog then something must of happened." Shadow persuaded her to looked up into Shadow's eyes trying to see the purpose in him getting her to talk to him she continued almost cautiously, "He told me he was hoping that I would just leave him alone if he went on one date with me, that I'd be content. I had thought something else." Her eyes withered to the floor again and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from Shadow trying to stop the tears that threatened to break through. Why couldn't she be stronger about this? Strong like Shadow was. Shadow watched her eyes sink back to the floor, his ears cocked forward as she turned away from him quivering. Was she crying? He hadn't meant to hurt her. Was Sonic's rejection that hard on her? His ear flattened on his head and he looked away, "Sorry...I-""It's not your fault. Forgive me, I should be able to handle this....I've been rejected before right?...Have I seen it that way...does he hate me that much that he would do that?..." Amy's knees gave away and she crumpled into a heap on the turned back in alarm, he looked down to see Amy in a heap on the floor quivering madly trying to fight the tears. He knelt down on one knee and put his hand on her back, when she jerked slightly in one movement he had withdrawn his hand and was back on his feet. "Amy..." He whispered quietly to her, He didn't know what to do. "Amy... are you...ok?"Amy's thoughts had for a brief moment at least, wandered elsewhere...have I driven Sonic away trying to get him to like me?


	4. Walking Home to Petal Rose

Shadow watched as Amy slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Then she looked up at him, her eyes where such sad broken little emeralds which only twinkled slightly as she attempted a smile."I'm sorry you had to see that." Amy whispered quietly to Shadow. Slowly she swept her knees underneath herself and put one foot down. She tried to spring up but lost her balance and began to fall but something caught her she looked up to see a gloved hand clasped around her own she followed the black and red arm up to a pair of crimson ruby had caught Amy after she had almost fallen trying to get back up. Slowly he pulled her into a standing position and looked in her eye as she met his. Realizing that Shadow was still holding her hand she slowly slipped her own out from between his warm fingers and began to fix her dress. Dusting off the hair and chasing the wrinkles stiffened a little as he almost felt disappointment as Amy's hand retreated from his own. He had felt disappointment and rejection himself but it was a little different. Rejection from just everyday living because of the bad reminders and feelings he gave people. He wanted to live among these people but could he honestly live under a constant glare? "You don't have to be sorry Amy. You have a good reason to be like that. I guess..."Amy looked up "I...guess...?" she repeated softly after him."Well...that is...not that I would know." Shadow blinked and his eyes twitched back in forth as he searched his thoughts."Shadow are you busy?" Amy asked suddenly. She felt like she needed to get home, she shouldn't have tried to go out today she should have given herself a few days. Once she realized she wanted to go home she also realized that she was very uncertain to be walking alone. She looked up as Shadow slowly shook his head back and fourth, "Then do you think you could walk me back home it's only a couple of blocks but..." She trailed of as she looked towards the window thinking about the walk to the library this mourning. It had seemed so much shorter, while the walk home seemed like it would take forever. Shadow listened as Amy trailed off, he followed her gaze towards the large front windows of the library. It had gotten busier since he had come into the library. He tried to avoid public eye as much as possible, 'it's only a few block but...' Amy's word ran in his head. He closed his eyes and looked back to Amy as she was gazing out the window caught in her own thoughts. He realized then how beautiful she looked it struck him like hammer to a gong and shook through out his whole body. He had known she was nice looking maybe even pretty in his eyes, but her heart had not been free. She had locked it up to give away to someone who didn't even want many times had he followed her after she had been her by Sonic. Each time fighting within himself whether or not to confront her. All those times he watched countless tears fall from those sparkling emerald eyes that had looked at that blue hedgehog with such honor to be attempt to make him hers. Now it was different, very different from all those other times. Now she was hurting because she had realized that Sonic would never be hers. Each time he admired her for getting back up again and trying once more. Now that she wasn't chasing after Sonic, her heart was free and with it she lost her confidence in he be the one to bring that glint back to her eyes. No....that was meant for someone else. Though he could give her little nudges and pushes along the way, and it could start by walking her home, giving her company when she needed it. Though he couldn't be much help in the way of conversation. "Ya, I wouldn't mind.""Hu?" Amy was startled back from her own thoughts, people she knew who she could hang with. Maybe try going out with others."To walk you....home." Shadow nodded his head towards the door."Oh...Thank you." She smiled at him and began walking to the slowly walked after her. He paced ahead to get the door for her and as she stepped through between him and the doorway his ears gave a small twitch at the close proximity. He left the door to slowly shut behind him and fell into pace along side Amy."It's a nice day isn't it. What were you planning to do today?" Amy asked as they passed a radio giving an out look of the weeks weather, and the time, 'It's now 12:45pm in Knothole and now to sports...' the voice died away as they walked out of earshot. Amy's stomach gave a small growl she blushed slightly but said nothing."Don't really know, Never really do." Shadow's ear flicked at Amy's stomach's protest to the time. Come to think of it he was hungry himself, "Might go somewhere for lunch after I drop you off at home.""So you just kinda flow with the wind." Amy knew someone else who did that it wasn't a bad lifestyle but she wouldn't go there right now."Hardly. See I'm not the hero, I'm not out signing autographs or making a fool of myself for even trying...I'm not exactly what you might call the towns favourite person." Shadow winced he had said to much but he couldn't take it back now but he also couldn't hide from Amy the regretful look on his face, "Sometimes I wish I could but most of the time I'm glad I'm not."Amy listened intently she was confused slightly she couldn't place Shadow and social problems together. They just didn't seem to fit, but she was also aware that everyone had to have them. It was interesting how little she knew about Shadow and she couldn't find out the information any other way but right from him. Unlike Sonic, Sonic.....she wasn't going to waste her time with that blue rat anymore she realized she was too mature for Sonic. He wasn't ready for a relationship s she would force it on someone who wouldn't appreciate it. She needed someone with depth with....She blushed deeply as her eyes darted to the Black and Red hedgehog walking beside her. She looked ahead because she didn't want him to catch her looking at stayed quiet as he let Amy tinker around with her own thoughts then after awhile she saw her eyes widen slightly, then she blushed slightly and...did she just look at me. She looked forward quickly as his eyes shifted towards her. He couldn't stand the silence anymore it was to awkward now, "So...um..." Shadow clears his thought," Which house is yours?" He pointed to the complexes ahead of them."Oh, uh...That one. Petal Forest." Amy pointed as she spotted, "Number 17.""Nice." Shadow gave as small nod. Amy noticed, it was only for a second, but she noticed that Shadow's eye almost looked like they could have been smiling but Shadow's mouth was a firm line in the middle of his muzzle. Amy lead Shadow down the path and to number 17. She pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door. She turned around to see Shadow nod, "It's Nice.""Well...um I guess I'll see you later?" Amy looked to Shadow came to a conclusion, "Amy...uh...I know your taking the whole Sonic thing...kind of hard....ah..." Shadow shook his head to clear it, "Listen I just want you to know...if there's anything you need.....um...let me know." Shadow gave a sigh he was relieved he got that looked at Shadow somewhat confused but then she smiled, "Thanks. I will." She watched Shadow turn to leave, "Wait!....um...thanks for walking me home.""Your welcome." Shadow turned to leave again when he heard Amy take a small breath, the kind right before you speak, He turned back around."Um....Do you think you could come by...here...tomorrow....maybe around 11am?" Amy blushed it was almost as though He knew she was going to say something."Uh..." Amy had caught him off guard he was going away for a few days to clear his head but know Amy needed him, to be here, at her house, tomorrow morning at 11 am...,"Sure.""Ok See you then." She stepped inside and closed the door. She leaned on the back of the door and gave a small sigh. She couldn't help but notice the faster rate of her pulse as she ran to the window to watch him walk door closed, Shadow stood there for a few moments he knew by her footsteps through the house that she was now watching him through a window somewhere. He waved to the front window and headed off. Once he was out of the complex boundaries he took of at good speed.


	5. A Stalker in the woods

**Amy watched Shadow walk till he was out of sight, then she sat on her couch next to the window. Something bothered her, about Shadow, he seemed had sped of from the Petal Forest complex where he had dropped Amy off at her home. Not only that she had invited him back to her place in the morning. He had been planning to leave the city and go out to the country for a few days to clear his head but he decided he would go after he left Amy tomorrow and he would tell her he was going and-...Amy had asked for him to come to her...the look she gave him while they were walking to her house...what was she was thinking about. Why couldn't Amy be like normal people? Being easy to figure out. Well, actually she was until this morning, this morning she had told him that she wasn't chasing after Sonic anymore. Shadow had slowed a little once he was out of the city. Shadow entered Knothole Forest and let himself draw a little deeper into the shade of the could he do? All he wanted is to hold Amy and protect her from the cruelty of the world, but by him being there would he only bring her more? "I feel so confused." He whispered to himself. He stopped near a small maple tree and sat down, he lent back against the trunk and sighed as the scraped against his fur as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Shadow tilted his head back and rested it onto the tree as well, try as he might his thought would not wander from those crushed emerald eyes. Where ever her turned he saw them. I can't let myself ruin her life in order to make me happy. There was one other option, what if Amy would be happy with him in her life? That wouldn't happen though, Amy is recovering from her own problems she didn't need his as well. But, could they, would it be possible for them to, heal...together? He let his thoughts wander for most of the day."Why can't I just find a simple solution?" He lifted his head forward and let his chin fall limply onto his folded arms which were suspended on his up bent knees. He closed his eyes and let his senses fall into the forest, when he let himself be like this he could smell the warm sent of the leaves on the taller trees that could reach the sun. Close by he could hear a creek and small fish as they leapt up to catch small bugs flying above, suddenly her heard a twig snap under foot, followed by more snapping and stumbling around. His ears perked as he stood and turned his head towards the tripped on a tree root bursting through the brush and landed on her butt, and let herself fall slowly on her back. "Coming into this forest was a bad idea I'll never find Shadow and now it's getting dark." She gave a small sigh as she looked up to the clouds tumbling across the now pink sky. She gave a small shiver as a cool breeze flew through the clearing and she began to get up when she was startled by a voice."Amy?" Shadow was startled to see that he had been followed here, by Amy. He blinked a couple of times and crossed the distance between them in a few quick paces. "What are you doing out?" he asked quietly. He had to admit he wasn't disappointed but he was startled and worried that Amy had tried to follow him. What if she hadn't found him? What if she had been stuck out here all night? What if Someone...or something had found her before him?....Too many what if's, he shook his head slightly to clear it."You seemed kind of upset when you were leaving. I was worried it was something I did...." Amy looked to Shadow as He shook his head slightly, "Was it?"Shadow shifted his eyes to Amy, "No it was just my own thoughts, now I'm upset because of you though." Shadow looked up at Amy with a small smile."Upset with me?" Amy watched Shadow give her a small smile. "Wh-What did I do? What's so funny?""It's nothing you did, but look where I've got you, out here in the forest all day looking for me. You look like you've tripped more than once." Shadow nodded down to Amy's scrapped knees."Um...Sorry?" She smiled apologetically. She didn't know what to say, she looked back at him waiting for his shook his head, "Well I guess I'd better walk you home.....again."Amy gave a small giggle, "Um...if you want to. Hey I was following you and all I grabbed a protein bar but I didn't see you stop for any food at all.""I didn't." Shadow looked down as his stomach gave a large growl. "Oh Now you that you mention food...I'll stop after I dro-""Oh No you don't I heard that six hours ago." Amy blushed realizing where she was planning to go with this," Why don't you let me cook dinner for you seeing as this is all my fault." Amy smiled with her eyes giving a daring look."It's not your faul-" Shadow began to protest."I know," Amy replied placing her finger on his lips to quiet him, "Just...let me....cook you a meal. When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Amy watched Shadow's eyes swivel down to her finger which was still firmly pressed on his lips. She felt his lips move as he gave her a small moved his head back to answer her, "Can't say I remember." This is your chance take it! No don't you could mess up her entire life! The war began almost immediately but this time he had finally decided which side he would fight for. He reached out his hand towards Amy, "Let's get walking then we've got along way till home." **


	6. Walking Amy Home, AGAIN

**Shadow stepped through Amy's doorway, closing the door behind him he looked around. It was now dark outside, as they had just got back from the forest. He walked into the living room and turned around to see Amy locking the door. "It's...nice." He attempted a small smile but he couldn't manage much for his stomach was twitching inside him full of blushed as looked at Shadow standing in her living room she darted away into the kitchen from the door way to find Shadow looking at the pictures on the wall from the living room. She smiled at his intent stare, part of what made him so mysterious, those eyes. The glowing intense rubies that they were, she wanted to just stare into them and see where they would take her. She wanted Shadow to tell her about himself and she the same but she felt as though he already new looked up from a newspaper clipping about Sonic when he had saved the city from the chaos beast to see Amy starring at him. He blinked a couple of times and began to walk towards shook her head slightly as she was brought back to the present by Shadow slowly walking towards her. His ruby eyes focus on her own emerald ones, he stopped just a few inches away from her. She smiled, "What do you think?""It's cozy." Shadow looked around, His own apartment was cold it had a bed in the one room space and a small bathroom. Not much but just enough for him, he liked how peaceful Amy's house made him feel. The walls were a blush pink and the furniture was black leather which added a nice contrast to her white kitchen. He gave a small nod, "It's so....quite." Another thing he noticed. His own apartment was ground level beside a noisy street with a trains constantly roaring by above. The only reason he kept it was because the family didn't ask for much and he wasn't there a lot anyway."Quite...yes. It's a good neighbourhood. Now about dinner, what do you feel like?" Amy asked taking a step towards leaned back a little but didn't step away, "Uh...." He blushed slightly at the proximity, "What do you have?""Hmm...." Amy looked at Shadow leaning up onto her toes to get a look in her leaned further back and turned his head away, but he couldn't help it hi eyes slowly trailed back to look at Amy from the let herself down from her tip toes and turned towards the kitchen, "You look like a steak and potatoes kind of guy." Amy looked quickly to Shadow a smile on her face as she disappeared into the followed her around and watched her getting a styrofoam package from the freezer, from under the plastic he could smell the blood of the beef. He watched Amy set it on the counter and reached for a large drawer, which upon opening the scents of raw onions and potatoes reached his took the to steaks out of the package and placed them in a large pan, quickly taken a look as some of the steak juice slide from the package onto the floor she made a mental note to clean it, and then wrapped the potatoes in tin foil and placed them both in an already warmed looked to Amy as she finally turned to face him, "Is there...anything...I can do?" Shadow asked blushing slightly. It wasn't everyday he offered Amy help so the one time in a blue moon he did it always left him feeling really looked at Shadow she smiled as he blushed slightly, "Want to help me set the table?" she watched Shadow nod before she turned to gather dishes for him and herself. She turned he arms filled with a couple of plates and wine glasses. As she turned to open the drawer to retrieve forks and knives, she didn't see the steak juice that she had forgotten to clean stepped down on it. She slipped and hit the floor with a small scream of surprise sending the plates flying she closed her eyes waiting for them to come crashing down on top of she didn't here anything but the sound of a wine glass spinning on it's base she opened her eyes to see Shadow looking down to her as he reached over to his other hand which was now filled with the dishes Amy had been carrying to stop the wine glass from spinning on the plate. "Are you alright?" Shadow asked extending his hand down towards her. Amy lifted her hand from beside her to grab his, but she stopped when she realized it was covered in steak juice. Suddenly she was being pulled up and the next thing she knew she was face to face with Shadow, she blushed as she let go of his hand and reached to grab the took a step back," Please...allow me. Besides you might want to get cleaned up." Shadow looked down at Amy's now soaked red dress, "I can take care of things.""Thanks." Amy followed Shadows gaze to her dress and gave a small harsh sigh. "I'll be back." Amy took a few steps past Shadow and turned to face him again, "Oh and if the oven beeps it means the potatoes are done could you take them out if that happens I should be back for the steaks." She watched Shadow nod once more before going down the hall and into her room. Once in side she turned to close the door, she stopped it when there was a crack left and peaked through it to see Shadow setting up the dishes on the table. She watched him try to make the knife and fork just right and couldn't help but giggle. She shut the door quickly when she saw Shadow's head starting to turn towards the door.**


	7. Dinner and a Kiss

Shadow watched Amy walk down the hall and go into her room. He watched her close her door before he set the dishes he was holding down onto the table, placing a plate and glass down for himself along with a fork and knife which he had retrieved from the drawer. He walked around to what he was intending as Amy's side and placed her plate and glass down on the table and laid down her cutlery. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. Shadow reached down and straightened the knife so it was in line with the looked up to see Amy's door close quickly. Had she been watching him? She had to have been he had heard a small giggle escape from her room. He blinked a couple of times allowing a small blush rise to his cheeks before turning to sit at his own end and wait for Amy. He heard water running, a shower he guessed he listened to the water trickling down the tubes to head elsewhere through the sewers. He didn't realize it, but slowly he let his eyes close and lost contentiousness. He dreampt about walking out in the moonlight beside him was Amy. He turned down a street he recognized, he was leading her to his own home. Was it such a good idea it wasn't the same as hers, he couldn't even remember if he had cleaned it up. He looked nervously to Amy and she gave him a reassuring smile, he couldn't back down now. He was about to turn down his street when Amy jumped from behind him and started shaking his shoulders softly, "Shadow...Wake up....Shadow you silly hedgehog wake up!"Shadow opened his eyes slowly blinking away the sleep, "Hu..W-What?" Shadow shook his head clearing the dream. He looked over to Amy pulling potatoes out of the oven. Aww...crap...he thought to himself he sat up, "Sorry Amy, did the oven go off?""No I got out here and saw you asleep and the oven was going to go off in a minute anyway I didn't want it to wake you." Amy smiled to Shadow, "The steaks will be done soon.""Didn't....want...it...to-but didn't you shake me awake a few minutes ago?" Shadow looked at Amy confused."Nooo....." Amy shook her head looking now confused to Shadow, "You must have dreamt it you silly hedgehog." She shook his head. Those words again...Shadow turned back to see Amy giving him a concerned look before retrieving the steaks from the oven. Amy put the potatoes and steaks onto a plate and came over to the table. I hope your hungry. Shadow nodded to her and gave her a guilty thankful glance after she had transferred the steak and potatoes onto his smiled back and they both blushed slightly as Amy put food onto her own plate before walking over to the silver double sink to place the serving plate into the sink she grabbed a bag of salad from the fridge and a couple types of dressing before she sat down her self. She looked across to Shadow who was staring down his food. "Enjoy." She smiled before digging into her own picked up his fork and began to eat, no longer able to hold back his hunger. The food was delicious Amy was an excellent cook. Conversation started and died throughout the meal but Shadow took slight amusement to one part of there conversation."Why are you always so...so, well so stiff?" Amy looked to Shadow. " I can't say I ever remember a time when you were relaxed. Are you ever?""I don't let my guard down for anything." Shadow replied."Why not?" She waited for an answer but received non so she ventured a little further, "What are you afraid of?"Shadow's ear flickered at the word afraid, another element from his dream, "Afraid of?....nothing. I don't have anything to fear." Except perhaps losing you. He thought to himself."Ok." Amy pondered over her next bite, "Then why are you so...you know...unmovable all the time. I mean on the walk home you held my hand but before if anyone came near you, you moved away."Shadow looked down to his plate, if only Amy knew how he felt around her. Like play dough in a child's hand moulding to they're every wish. "....you moved away." Amy's words rang through his thoughts. " I didn't want to get close to anyone." His eyes shifted from his plate to Amy's face for a moment then back to his plate."Why not. You can't live your life alone." Amy looked to Shadow with sympathy in her glanced up to Amy again but this time he became trapped in her eyes and his head slowly tilted upward and they would have been lost in the moment together but shyness over took and they both looked away at the same time. Shadow looked back to his plate and finished the last bite of potato and stood finished hers and stood just after him and reached to take his plate but Shadow walked towards the sink ahead of her. She followed and they washed the dishes side by side bubbles quickly filling up the smiling to himself when ever Amy looked his way before turning back to her own. He couldn't help it, the emotions he was feeling were almost bubbling over. He looked over at Amy and they're eyes met once more this time Amy broke it of by splashing him with dish water. Shadow retaliated by throwing a huge wad of bubbles at Amy as she turned to looked back at Shadow before running again down the hall and into her room laughing. Shadow didn't hear the door closed and followed her after a few minutes. He entered her room and went far enough in that he was now standing at the foot of the bed. He smiled playfully before turning around having herd Amy let out a sharp breath. Amy jumped at him from the top of her dresser which sent them tumbling onto the bed they rolled once which landed Shadow on top. The both where laughing breathlessly Shadow turned to get up when suddenly he felt a hand on his stiffened and turned back slowly only to see a flash of pink before he was swimming in an ocean of new emotions as Amy thrust her face towards his. They're lips brushed before Shadow gave in and let his head down to meet her own waiting lips. They both collapsed back onto the bed as they shared they're first kiss.


End file.
